Bosses
Canal Boss: Tetenga Level: ?? Description: A water dragon living in the canals. Attacks: Diving into the water(rocks will fall during the dive), and when it is in the water, it can come out and try to bite you. It can also just lunge at you to do damage. Strategy: Its the first major boss. Almost no strategy needed. For Slashers, just slash, and if it is in the water, wait till it comes out before spamming skills at it again. Drops: Recipes, equipment, Shell of Water Dragon, Scale of Water Dragon, Tetenga Card Note: Fluid of Water Dragon is NOT dropped by this boss. Fluid of Water Dragon requires a recipe instead, found in higher levels. Note2: For card hunters, please take note. In the quest "Fresh Water Dragon", a yellow version of this boss is available, and it drops a Tetenga card as well, despite being called a different name. Do not waste your time LIKE ME to get its card. Inferno Boss: Count Peltos Level: ?? Description:A flaming demon in Inferos Attacks: Teleportation, Flies up, disappears and rains meteors(appears at the ground where it disappeared later), a flaming blast coming from its hand Strategy: The first more troublesome boss. Suggesting to bring a lot of potions on your first try against it. For Slashers: Go up-close, so its flaming blast would not be able to hurt you, and spam skills on it. Dash across and try to avoid damage from meteors if you see it flying up. If you have Jumping Berserk, use it when it is reappearing to do major damage. Remember to put potions into your slots and use them when necessary. Drops: Recipes, Equipment, Hair of Fire, Spirit of Fire, Peltos Card Note: Try to save some Hair of Fires, which will be needed for Ancient potions to kill off guardians etc. Stigia Boss: Buru the Spider(s) Level: 30 Description: A spider in the forest that like to eat people(yum) Attacks: Spitting poison from above. Coming down, and slashes you. Heal almost 2,000 at specific location. At half health, 3 spiders attack at same time. Bees from the hives will come attack you. Strategy: A more tricky and troublesome boss, but once you get used to it, its fine. Jump around the stage like a homicidal maniac only striking when Buru at stationary. Bring lots of potions on your first try, make sure you save before going in, so as to familiarize yourself. Slashers: Move in to spam skills only AFTER it has finished its attacks. It will stay there for a while after each of its attacks. (Spitting poison, jump and spam attacks/skills, after it tries to slash you, it will hang down for you to hit) If you see it at te healing spot, and trying to heal, which takes a relatively long time, why not just spam skills on it? When its health drops below half, wait till you see the first spider coming down before you move away, the 3 spiders should land in the same region, allowing you to do damage to all 3 at the same time(consider skills!) Drops: Recipes, Equipment, Iron Spider Web, Shell of Spider, Buru Card Note: The clones have lower HP, and have no drops. Even if you killed the main spider, you still have to take care of the clones. The hives cannot be destroyed either. Gehena Boss: Liam Level: Around 39 Description: High defense boss with simple to dodge attacks. Basically a bull with a gun-hand(A new version of Megaman?) Will probably be a long battle, so bring a lot of MP potions, and some to a lot of HP potions, depending on your skills and reactions. Attacks: Flamethrower, Sword Slash, Energy ball, berserk charge Strategy: This boss has high HP but will stop attacking if you strike him with your sword. It is very easy to manipulate this boss. Avoid his berserk attack(with explosion, deals major damage) that makes him charge across the stage. His berserk attack is basically the only attack that can't be cancelled, so keep a distance from it from time to time, just in case. When it has half to 3/4 HP left, a shadow will drop suicidal totus 1 at a time. To control this boss battle change, keep Liam and yourself away from the attack range of the falling totus and this battle will be very easy :). However, do take note that when it has about 1/8 or less HP left, he would NOT get knocked back by sword attacks, so you probably would want to keep your HP high for this period where you should try to kill him ASAP. To avoid his attacks, either attack with a sword to stop it, or if you can't do it in time, double jump to avoid his sword, jump(or double jump) to avoid the energy balls, as for flame thrower, get a distance away or walk past him to be safe. Walking past him will NOT avoid his sword attack as it attacks both sides to him. Dash away from him if you see him getting ready for his berserk attack. Drops: Recipes, Equipment(around level 40), Detonator, Souls(Level 2 stats), Will of Iron Fist, Liam Card(Yet to get it, so I can't confirm, but there should be one!) Note: You cannot damage the shadow that hovers. Distia Boss: Holy Guardian Dude(3 Pillars) Lol I forgot his name :| Level: 48 Description: The guardian of the key of wing. An irritating boss. He gradually becomes more annoying as you must destroy the pillars around him. Attacks: ''' '''Sword slash- A series of 6 to seven sword attacks that deal 1k plus damage per hit Flaming Dragon - A flaming dragon that comes forth from his sword that spams roughly a third of the map. Deals up to 1k plus per hit. If you're caught in it, you can be 3 times for 3k plus damage Earthshock - He jumps up and hits the ground dealing 2000 earth plus damage before causing a 10 second stun Icicle - He plants a puddle of water in the ground. It grows into an icicle. On touch, it deals 700 plus damage per second when you're touching it Strategy: ''' Double tap running is very useful here. Focus your attacks on the fire and ice pillars first. DO NOT DESTROY THE GREEN ONE FIRST. The green one allows him to do his most annoying attack sooner, so leave the green one last. As you destroy the pillars, he will become faster, and gain more attacks. After you destroy the final pillar, he will use all his attacks, but you will be able to deal decent damage. Beware of his stun/poison attack, for if it hits you you will be stunned and you could lose the battle instantly unless you have a stun saving power such as Back Step. '''Psychic Slasher : You can only hit him once you destroy the three obelisks. Run away quickly to one corner. When he raises his arm to use his sword attack, immediately use the block button to block of his attack. Even when he does nothing and waits, do not let go until he attacks. Use 'Shining Attack' on the Ice Obelisk and keep running to corners and blocking as stated above. Keep focusing your attacks on it. Once the Ice Obelisk is destroyed, he gains the icicle attack, but you will no longer be slowed. Alternate between hitting the Fire and Earth Obelisk. Once they are both one hit from destruction. Destroy the fire obelisk. He now gains the flaming dragon, but no worries, at least you can block the 3k damage to 300 with your trusty blade. Now run to the other side and destroy the Eartj Obelisk. After that, you may now damage him normally. watch for an opportunity to hit him. When he uses the earth attack, immediately double jump so you won't be hit. After that go straight at him and punish him with shining attack. Run to a corner and wait for your shining attack to cool down. Do the following if depending on what he does. Flame Dragon/ Sword Attack >>> Block Earth Attack (Green Balls) >> Double Jump. Ice Attack >>> If not touching you, just ignore. If it can touch you, either move back, or block. Should be an easy fight though long drawn. Drops: Zeus Suit, Power Soul lvl 2, Proof of Guardian, Sands of Time Malborose Boss: Greed 1 Level: 60 Description: The first time you fight Greed Attacks: Claw attack, energy ball(small), energy ball(large), spider teleport attack Strategy: There isn't much stategy to this battle. The only tricky part is staying away from his claw dash attack to keep your hp up. Stock up on hp/mp potions, and develop smart moves now for you will have to defeat a harder Greed later... Makerusia Boss: Ice Witch (???) Level: ? Description: An ice witch. Attacks: Strategy: Arbenus Boss: The Twins(Kiru & Kiba) Level: 55 Description: Attacks: Strategy: Damage the twins together and kill them within 10 seconds from each other as one Ressurects the other when killed. ??? Boss: Greed 2 Level: 65 Description: Second time you fight Greed Attacks: Same as Greed 1 This battle is just like Greed 1 but it takes a REALLY LONG TIME to kill him. He has very high defense and his attack is buffed. You'll need to stock up on a lot of potions ad stuff to keep you going. I beat him at level 57. I found the best way to kill him was to slow him down with gun attacks, and when he came close, I dodged his claw attack, and nailed him with a magic attack. And AFTER that, you cannot save until you arrive at Marborose. You are timed 15 minutes to dash from the boss room to the Base at Marborose. What a hassle.